Finn Beakers
Finn Beakers is falcon and a member of The Boy Team. He has spend most of his time and life trying to become the strongest bird in the world. He also plays the rhythm guitar for the band. History Early life Finn was born to a loving mother. Finn had a good childhood until he reached the age of 2 and decided to devote his life to become the strongest bird in the world. Finding The Boy Team One day while crawling into the sandbox at his preschool to play, Finn met the other team members. When they all introduced themselves to each other, they decided to become good friends and spend as much time together as possible. Personality Finn is the most stalwart member of the team. Both he and the others found a kindred spirit in each other when they discovered they both shared common life experiences and had similar values, which was fighting crime and protecting the world from all evil. Finn often displays a brazen attitude and a strong sense of humor, often makes cheeky comments. However, Finn is also a hardened fighter who, during battle, believes strongly in focusing on the job at hand. Finn doesn't hold grudges and believes in forming his own opinions of others instead of going by what others think. He can also make jokes and comments at random times and doesn’t have the intelligence like Boris or Riland and is considered the second childish like member of the team, along with Matthew. Finn’s overall personality is energetic, sassy, nice, kind, insecure (at certain times) and perceptive. Abilities * Peak physical condition: Finn is in top physical condition. He participates in daily exercises to keep himself in peak form. * Peak Durability: Due to his extreme build, Finn’s body is exceptionally durable, he is able to withstand blows and attacks of considerable force. Hence, Finn can not be slowed down or fazed by falling from the rafters of buildings, allowing him to quickly land on his feet and begin attacking right away. * Peak Strength: Despite being a “tiny bird” to most people, Finn has proven to be extremely strong, having been training with weights his whole life. He is strong enough to lift, pull, push, throw or carry anything up to 1800 pounds or .9 tons. His strength allows him to take opponents with superhuman strength. He is exactly equal with Chris and Richard in strength terms which makes him the strongest falcon on earth. Finn undergoes extremely intense exercises to strengthen the maximum number of muscles beyond the limits of physical potential and vastly increase his endurance. His workouts and dietary plans have granted him his peak conditioning. Hence, Finn is capable of effortlessly lifting and hurling humans and other animals like ragdolls over his head across a room, knocking them out with a single blow, throwing people into walls hard enough to break through them, and effortlessly dislocating limbs with a single twist. He's been shown capable of punching people hard enough to send them into the floorboards and even smashing through plastered wood, brick walls and punching though steel and other dense materials with little resistance. Finn has the ability to carry Chris on his back for a long period of time with out needing to rest. * Peak Stamina: Finn has substantially greater endurance than a normal Falcon allowing him to fight, fly and carry heavy objects on his back for a long time. * Master martial artist: Finn is an expert martial artist having been training at a young age. His skills allow him to keep up with other opponents with more experience like lily. Finn’s fighting style consists of tae kwon do, Krav Maga, judo, karate, Muay Thai, kickboxing and unarmed combat. * Flight: As a falcon, Finn is extremely skilled at flying, even in the most difficult situations. * Sight: Finn has great sight, able to see far away objects from far distances. * High tolerance for pain: Finn is highly resistant to pain, claiming it’s something he “taught himself”. * Guitarist: Finn is skilled at playing the rhythm guitar for the band. Weaknesses * Limits to strength: Despite being as strong as Chris and Richard, Finn’s strength has a limit to where he struggles to lift certain weight. Appearance Human form In his human form, Finn is an extremely muscular boy with short blond/brown hair parted to one side and yellow falcon ears. His normal clothing consists of a black no hooded zipped up jacket, jeans, gold headband, scarf, white shirt and black sneakers. His exercise clothing consists of blue shorts, lower arms guards, upper arm bands and knee pads. Falcon form In his falcon form, Finn is a light brown and yellow falcon . Relationships Equipment * Feet guards: Finn wears feet guards to protect his feet. * Wings: Finn’s wings have the ability to shoot out his feathers as hard projectiles. Gallery Trivia * Finn’s idea came from: ** Oakcrest High School ** Hawkman and Starfire from DC ** Falcon from Marvel ** Atlanta Falcon’s NFL